SocioWrath
Michael F. W, "Cyber Demon" 'aka '"SocioWrath" LGK HH GKTF was a group kicker born c. September 1995 in South East Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. He was permanently device banned by controversial Muslim staff member Oliver for "racism" however, given the history between the two, this banning has since been seen as personal. Early Life Sociowrath was one of "many" children from a 7th Generation Australian family. He grew up in a tiny Bayside town in Melbourne, Victoria and attended both pre-and primary schooling before going onto Highschool in 2008. At one stage he worked for the military and police in body armour. Palringo iMobsters Sociowrath came onto Palringo at the request of World War player and level 220 "Soviet Might" who also happened to be his neighbour, William. He became involved in both World War and iMobsters Storm 8 games, he was a Captain of No-Lube's clan "World Mafia" and a 1st Sargent in "LEW", often being the only Australian in clans after being turned away from Ace's ANZACs. In 2010 he met fellow countrymen Tim "Oxford" Knoxton and Jarred "Frozen" Howlett when at war with their iMobsters clan VS (Viral Syndicate Nation) In which VS outmanned and outgunned WM almost the whole way eventually culminating in a VS win. World mafia stood at 50 members with less than 20 active as they opposed VS who sported close to 200 with more than 50 active at the time. After the long war between WM and VS the three became close friends and defected their respective clans putting together their own clan, SAS (Special Attack Squad). SAS grew to about 12 members before it was scrapped in later 2010. Wrath then sold his Level 215 account "Cyber Demon", for USD $100, the account is still in use under code "CMK6C2". LGK Citation Sociowrath along with the aid of Oxford and Frozen started forming the first successful group kicking clan, the Group Kicking Task Force or GKTF. Sociowrath himself is ultimately credited with the clans creation and it's achievements in the area, liberating 122 groups and 12,764 users on Palringo in just one year. He along with high ranking GKTF dedicated themselves in 2011 to making a radical difference in taking things into the users hands, especially when staff supposedly turned their backs. Sociowrath would bring three kicking clans together under the United Kicking Union and eventually fully fledged the idea of Destroyers. He was one of very few that were missed when 58 of his 77 group kickers were barred and stands as the main reason, if not the only reason Palringo adopted both the Guardian Bot and Full Admin Control. Though he was missed initially staff barred him later. Whilst he continued to work with group kickers, most of Sociowraths notable events took place in 2011 and the Head Hunters, the clan he co-founded, would cite him as a Legend, even after he left. Staff Controversies While he hasn't exactly been punished for his stunts on his main account (3391419), which many find very frustrating, SocioWrath has been IP-Banned twice: Once in 2011 with 57 other group kickers and sometime in later 2012 for "VIP abuse". He was temporarilly suspended by Oliver ''in 2014 for an "Inappropriate Avatar". Friends and other connections see him spar regularly with Staff such as missB and various Agents often leaving them speechless, many of whom retorted with admin action as seen in screen shots by Sociowrath himself. He is "regrettably" an associate with the Agent ''Pikachu. Accolades *Founded the Group Kicking Task Force *Co-founded the Head Hunters *Founded the United Kicking Union *4,500~ Users kicked *'Head Hunters' Commander **Head Hunter Command (temporarily) *'GKTF' Founder **Commander, 1st Battle Group **Commander, 2nd Battle Group **Commander, 4th Battle Group **Commander, 7th Battle Group *He is one of only two remaining LGK cited users on the app. *In December 2012 he was listed as part of an anonymous Agents list "Palringo XI", a list containing the top 11 most influential people to use the app, putting ''SocioWrath ''at #7 in front of the owner of "music" and behind ''Dez ''#6.